clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CPSW Rockhopper
Welcome Hi. Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User:CPSW Rockhopper page. To get started we recommend reading the below. Shoutbox First thing's first: you have to enable the shoutbox if you haven't. The shoutbox is a simple and friendly way to chat to the other users of this wiki. Here's how to enable it: *1. Press MORE at the top. It should be next to Log out. *2. Press Manage widgets. *3. Scroll down until you see Shoutbox. *4. Press the + button and your finished. Users to meet *Ben 100022 - Our founder. He is the jack of all trades and can get you started with anything and everything. *Akbaboy - Our technical user. He is the master behind Monaco and can give you in-step details on making a great skin, logo, etc. *Dragonian King - Our IRC user. He is the non-wiki editor here and is always on IRC, chatting and roleplaying. *Alxeedo111 and Hal Homsar Solo - Our first users. They were the ones who first joined and can help out if they are active because they sadly became inactive recently. *'EVERYONE' - The wiki core. Every user wants to meet you and help out, especially if your new. It's best to meet everyone else to have a better experience here. Conclusion To conclude, we are a wiki based around Club Penguin shops, missions, etc. We are also censored. Lastly, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Sincerely, -- Gary the Gaget Dude (Talk) 22:57, September 9, 2010 Remember me on clubpenguin !!!/???????????// Im Jkha7 Rockhopper :D Hi Rockhopper! Remember me? You should... I've met you three times... :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 00:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Order be placed like the bucket of root on the deck of Fury! In other words here is your order! --[[User:FawfultheGreat| Fury need Fury Food at Food Court! Who else but Fawful?]] Order Complete Here's your order. Ultimatehero 22:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 22:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Order processed Enjoy your red puffle for Puffle RPG. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Club Penguin Shops Wiki looks great, and congrats on making so many articles already! The users you have are obviously working hard which is great to see. I see two criteria you would need to work on for a spotlight. The first is that your content is a bit weak; you should have no more than 1/5th of your articles as "stub" pages (which I'm defining as in length). Right now that number should be about 90 and you actually have about 120; you would need to expand some of these. The other is that people are being promoted and demoted from admin status pretty constantly. I would like to see about a month without promotions/demotions and other internal drama to convince me that this wiki meets the spotlight criteria for stability. Please ask again when you can meet both of these criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 23:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) User rights Hi. I had removed Dragonian King's user rights because he was abusing them to block a user who did nothing more than try to work on the wiki here. Please do not restore them again. The former community here has moved on and needs to leave this wiki alone at this point. -- Wendy (talk) 23:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::If there is vandalism it can be reported to the volunteer spam task force or to , just like on any other wiki without admins. -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC)